Since the inception of the Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Research Center in Rochester, MN and Jacksonville, FL in the early 1990's, the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) has been active in Rochester, Jacksonville, Minnesota, Florida and throughout the United States. In the EITC, as in the center at large, the administrative structure reflects full integration of the two sites. The ADRC Rochester has focused on underserved rural populations while the ADRC-Jacksonville has emphasized underserved African American populations. Through the EITC, the Mayo Clinic ADRC continues to provide education and information transfer activities at international, national, regional, local, and institutional levels. These activities have included traditional research presentations at scientific meetings, but more importantly have included a multi- media approach to training and education of professionals, paraprofessionals, and caregivers. In the past grant cycle, we meet over 85% of our ambitious aims. The number of recipients of EITC services has remained quite large At least 100 programs or presentations have been provided each year. Over 25,000 education units have been provided to professionals, paraprofessional or family members during the last 4 years. In the addition we have made progress on new initiatives not envisioned when the last renewal was submitted. . This is particularly true in the area of supporting the clinical core's efforts at recruitment and retention. The Mayo EITC works synergistically with the Alzheimer's Association and collaboratively with other ADRCs to further education and information transfer. We have and will continue to promote minority scientist development within our broader efforts continue to cultivate our professional education and training programs. To this end, we have partnered closely with the new Mayo Clinical and Translational Science (CTSA) Award. Our on-going assessment and program evaluation have focused our planned efforts for the next five-years. The EITC will maintain its past strengths, address all requirements of the RFP, and support the Center at large in it's focus on Mild Cognitive Impairment and non-AD dementias. RELEVANCE (See instructions):